


Surviving

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Surviving

Clint has basic needs,  
And abilities that,  
Can help him.  
He grew up on a farm,   
And then a circus.  
He knows life skills.

Life has taught himba lot.  
That it is never fair.  
It is as unpredictable as the weather.   
Nothing in life is set in stone.   
Everything is choices.  
And the decisions. 

One thing constant,   
In this world is change.  
The world is constantly changing.   
Shading the old,  
Adapting the new.  
It's always developing,   
Becoming harsher everytime.  
Its becoming ruthless. 

But to Clint,  
It js nothing new.  
He grew up in harsh conditions.   
So everytime,  
The world gets harsher,  
He just laughs and takes it.  
Because what is life without a little danger.

The challenges are exciting.   
They are thrillling,  
As they are bone chilling.  
They really test a person.   
Pushes everyone to their limits,  
To see who is worthy of survival.


End file.
